Mobile Suit Gundam XX
by RokettmanX
Summary: N.E 15, (AC 1229) A new race dervived from Zeon, as risen. The Xorons come in, to destory all mankind. Thats where the AXDF is built and make 2 Gundams to fend off the enemies. Plz R&R!!!
1. Prologue

Mobile Suit Gundam XX  
  
Written by Rokettman and Phantom 1  
  
Edited by Shadow  
  
Made Dec. 29, 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam or any such things related to it but I made up the characters myself.  
War. War is a thing that comes from hatred and evil. Some love war and some hate it. Some start wars for conquering free people. Some do it just for the fun of it. But war is upon us, no matter if we fight or not.  
  
- Gen. Alex Budrow - Commander of the Armies of the Anti-Xoron Defense Force (AXDF)  
The year is NE (New Era) 15. It has been over a thousand years since any war of any kind has erupted. In NE 9, all the people from the space colonies have been moved back to Earth, Moon, or Mars and the colonies were set with explosives and were destroyed. The Xorons took control of the Earth and as their leader; they wanted peace for all humanity. Soon they started building mobile suits just as if their forefathers did. They started controlling nations of peace and slaughtering them all. They started a type of war dictatorship. In NE 14, people from around the world, banned together to form the AXDF (Anti-Xoron Defense Force) a resistance force against to stop the dictatorship of the Xorons. In that same year, the AXDF found the reminisce of Gundanium alloy that was hid on the Moon. They found about the history of this alloy and its name. The AXDF seeing its power secretly built a prototype mobile suit called a Gundam. In early NE 15, the AXDF made another Gundam and called it Gundam XX. Awhile later the Xorons hear about it and think of a plan to take the Gundam. But now the AXDF plan to have the Gundams have the first attack.  
  
Sam Kentaro, a 19 yr. old rookie pilot for the AXDF, joined when he heard about the news of the New Japan bombing. It destroyed the whole city and however it killed his entire family. The Xorons dropped the bomb that destroyed it, so Sam promised to kill the Xorons for the death of his family. He went right to sign up to be a pilot for the AXDF two weeks after they had begun. Sam was one of the first pilots there and he met up with a new friend, named Stephen Hitachi. At first, them trying to be friends was hard but after awhile they become great friends.  
  
The Xoron organization came up from two twin brothers of the same family. Christopher and Joel Xoron. When they were just kids, they were always made fun of, because of their last name. They hated everyone except themselves. Their parents died when they were only 12, and had to fend for themselves. When they were about 20, they both got into a fight and Christopher stabbed Joel to death. Christopher then made the XoronCompany. It was not made for war, but for making weapons of mass destruction. Christopher made the company so he could kill the ones who hated him. He launched a nuclear bomb at New Japan killing all of it. Then he made the Xoron Organization or also known as the Xorons in NE 14, on December 29. They said they would exterminate the ones who bombed New Japan, so they started building a military force of exceedingly numbers. Soon the world found out of the Xorons lies. The Xorons then declared war on the UN and ruled the world as a dictatorship  
  
The AXDF came to play in NE 15, on January 13 when the Xorons turned the world into a dictatorship. A group of freedom fighters wanted their freedom from this military dictatorship and started the Anti-Xoron Defense Force or AXDF. They started building a military of their own to take out the Xorons, piece by piece. They built the Gundam MK-I as defense for the AXDF because at those times, the AXDF were losing pretty badly. The MK-I never flew, and still hasn't. Not one of the pilots wanted to fly it; they thought it was too dangerous. Something might happen, and it be destroyed. To insure there was no dangerous threat, the rookie pilot, Sam Kentaro, test flew it, and as he says it was one of the best mobile suits in the universe. The weapons systems, the movement systems, and everything else were running. Since it ran efficiently, the AXDF built a second Gundam called Double X or Gundam XX. The Xorons were growing more powerful at that time. The AXDF test flew the Double X and the pilot was Sam Kentaro, the same. The AXDF started building up more mobile suits that mimic the Gundams but our not as strong and not as big. The Gundams were way bigger than the regular mobile suits and extremely more powerful. Soon they are to use them in battle.  
Aside from the AXDF, are the Forces of the North or the FON as the nickname. These mercenaries from Scandinavia developed their organization as a military power in NE 14; a year before the Xorons were going to turn the world into a military dictatorship and a year before the AXDF ever existed. It was known to be, that the FON was going to the exact same thing as the Xorons did, but the Xorons beat them to the prize. The FON quickly allied itself to the AXDF, in order to not be defeated. The FON started making mobile suits of their own but their production was slow. But the quickly rose in the military powers and has helped the AXDF and vice versa.  
  
But soon will the Xorons here about this new weapon of the AXDF. They quickly see their plans, and start to make a plan of their own. The AXDF, not knowing of the upcoming danger sits quietly and waits for the Xorons. The Gundams pose a threat against their makers, for the Xorons want to destroy these power mobile suits. The Battle Begins.. 


	2. Episode 1: Wrath of Xorons

Episode 1: Wrath of the Xorons  
As the ADXF and the Xorons begin to go to battle, the whole world will be astonished by the final judgment.  
  
1. Mailliaux Granger - 2nd Lieutenant of the Forces of the North (League of Mercenaries from Sweden and Norway)  
  
At a Xoron stronghold in New Seattle, United States, the leaders decide to attack or defend the Xorons from this new mobile suit. Gen. Chang, the lead commander takes full charge on the command at the base and will decide about the whereabouts of the AXDF base that holds the mobile suit.  
  
"Gen. Chang, the decision is all yours sir" said an officer.  
  
"Good, we will attack immediately" said Gen. Chang  
  
"That was quick sir. We should attack so soon?"  
  
Gen. Chang turns his head toward him.  
  
"Did you here me loud enough?! I said attack! Send the most mobile suits you possibly can toward the base!"  
  
"We have no estimate position of the base at this time, sir."  
  
"I have positive reports from my commanding officer, that we have the location."  
  
Gen. Chang grabs the man's collar and tugs him up to his face. "I don't give a shit! You're going to attack the base!!!"  
  
"Yes sir!" said the officer as he runs off.  
  
"Now gentlemen..." said Gen. Chang as he goes on with his talking.  
Two hours, at the hidden AXDF base, Commander Fujimoto has completed the construction of the two gundams, Gundam MkI and Gundam XX. In the meanwhile he decides to send them into battle or not to.  
  
One of the lieutenants walks in to give the commander important information.  
  
"Sir, scouts report Xoron mobile suits coming toward our direction. Its 20 Dominion mobile suits, sir."  
  
"Shit!" says Commander Fujimoto as he bangs his fist on the table in front of him. "Damn them! Damn them! We got to get the Gundams out of here. Quick!"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Then he walks out of his office/room. The commander begins to frustrate as his anger grows.  
  
"This operation has cost us most of our resources and cost us precious time, and its about to be all destroyed" say the commander thinking in his head. "We must act fast."  
  
Down in the AXDF military base's hangar a sound goes off from the speakers inside saying, "Red Alert! Red Alert! All personnel to battle stations!!! Get the MK-I and Double X inside a transport ship and ready to evacuate!" The men on the ground scramble as they follow their orders.  
As the 20 Dominion mobile suits advance, the leader Avian Delores, in his blue Dominion, leads the attack on the hidden AXDF base. This ace has shot down over 30 mobile suits in the last month.  
  
"Master Avian, we are approaching the hidden base. What should we do, sir?" said one of the Xoron pilots.  
  
"Let them think we don't know where this secret base is. Let them think we are a patrol. Then we will strike swift and quick" said Avian. "I will destroy this new Gundam, even if I need to use my bare hands, I will destroy this thing!!!" said Avian thinking.  
  
"Yes sir!" said all the other Xoron pilots.  
  
Back inside the AXDF base, Gen. Fujimoto called for Sam Kentaro, the test pilot, to fly the Gundam in battle then get back in the transport to get out of the area. Sam agreed with the terms and left to carry out orders. While he left he met up with his friend Stephen Hitachi and they started talking.  
  
"Lucky day for you and me. I get to be your wingman" said Stephen enthusiastically.  
  
"Ohhh great, I'm thrilled already" said Sam while he put out a great sigh.  
  
"Well first time in battle is always the best" said Steve while he hit Sam in the back. "You'll be ok, you'll probably enjoy it."  
  
"Whatever you say, Steve. Whatever you say."  
  
"Come on, we got to get on going! Hurry up" said Steve as they both ran off. Steve got into a new Seres type mobile suit. But Sam went right to the MK-X and climbed the ladder and got in.  
  
"There's a whole lot more buttons and all that crap in here, then in a regular mobile suits" said Sam. "I hope it works like a mobile suit." He pulled the joystick up. "Come on!!" He got the Gundam up in the up right position. "Let's go!"  
  
Back in the squad of Xoron mobile suits, Avian picks up some heat waves on his heat sensor.  
  
"The AXDF base is near. They are about to launch their mobile suits, and most likely, the Gundam. But we have a little surprise for them. Haha!!! They will all die!!!"  
  
"Sir, looks like something up ahead." All the pilots looked up ahead. "It's a secret base! Mobile suits are coming out of it. 14 Seres suits!"  
  
"What you waiting for attack!!" said Avian.  
  
The Dominion suits charged at the Seres suits and met while charging toward each other. The Seres suits all took out their beam sabers and started to destroy a couple Dominions. But the Xorons were giving them, a warm reception. They were killing more of the AXDF suits.  
  
"Ha!! They can never beat us!!! Who do they think they are?!" said Avian welcoming a victory.  
  
Then a hatch from the ground opened up, and out came the Gundam MK-X.  
  
"It's the Gundam!!!" said one of the Xoron pilot.  
  
"It.can't.be. I guess I'll have to kill it" said Avian.  
  
Inside the MK-X, Sam wonders what he should do. "This is it. Better take care if this, quick and easy." The MK-X takes out his beam rifle and aims it at 2 Dominions suits right next to each other and fires. It fires a huge blast out of the beam rifle, and it destroys the 2 Dominion suits and another one that was near it.  
"Holy Shit!!! It destroyed 3 in one shot, like it was nothing. He's good. Just right for me" said Avian as he fired his rockets at the MK-X. "Take this!!!"  
"Shit! Missiles incoming!" screamed Sam. He fired his booster rockets sideways and dodged the missiles. "Whew that was close" he said as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. "That one mobile suit fired at the missiles at me. He's going to die!" He fired his jets toward him and took out his beam saber.  
"He wants to what? Kill me?! He's insane!" laughed Avian. "He will regret it." He took out his beam saber also.  
  
"Ahhhhh! You're going to die!!!" Sam swung his beam saber to kill him down the middle, but Avian blocked his swing and swung his saber. Sam blocked it and swung Avian's saber out of his hand and swung at him, and cut off his right arm.  
  
"Uhhhh! He's good" said Avian. "I'm gonna retreat." He turned his comm. link back on. "This isn't the last time we meet. Well maybe it is." He took out his machine gun and flicked a switch and fired one shot at him.  
  
"Ahhh. Is that the best you got?!" laughed Sam.  
  
"Yes. You will regret you ever lived. I hope you have a lovely death. So long" said Avian as he retreated along with the rest of his crew. He turned his comm. link off. "Mission Accomplished. There is no more Gundam."  
  
Then, another hatch opened from the ground and a transport flew out and it had the Gundam XX in it. "Lit. Kentaro, get inside the transport immediately!"  
  
"Yes sir!!" said Sam as he flew the MK-X inside the transport. Right behind him was Steve and he flew into the transport too. They both got out of their mobile suits.  
  
"Man, had a great time?" said Steve enthusiastically. "I had 2 kills."  
  
"I got 3 and I damaged this one ace. He was a shitload of work to kill. He just wouldn't die."  
  
"You got 3?! Dang man!!!"  
  
"That one ace said I was going to die or something."  
  
"Ahhh, they just wanna scare you. C'mon its not big deal."  
  
Then there was a small explosion. "What was that?" questioned Sam. Then there was a bigger explosion. It was coming from the Gundam MK-X. "It's exploding!!!" Big explosion came from it and made a hole in the transport.  
  
"Holy shit!!! Were going to die!!!" said Steve  
  
"Hang on!! Were going down!!" said Sam.  
  
The transport slowly started falling down to the ground still exploding little by little. It finally smashed head first, on the ground. The whole front was caved in from the crash. There was a lot of holes in the transport. But the bad news was that the MK-X was no more.  
Please review!!! This took a lots of effort. And I will feel so bad, that I just wrote this story all for nothing. I don't give a shit if it's a flamer. I just wanna know what you think of my story. 


	3. Episode 2: The Killer is Killed

Episode 2: The Killer is Killed  
But Avian was wrong. Yes, the MK-X did get destroyed, but Sam never died. He ducked and hid for cover, and saved Stephen as well. They hit the ground, front first and shattered the whole front of the ship. When the ship finally stopped, and somehow or another, everyone had broken bones or just bumps or bruises.  
  
Finally, someone screamed out. "Everyone ok?"  
  
Sam answered, "I'm ok." He turned to Steve. "You ok, man?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Gotta good bump on my head though. It hurts like heck" said Steve.  
  
"Hey that doesn't look to good. I would take you to the hospital but there is not one for miles probably. We've landed strait flat in enemy territory. The Xorons are probably going to send out a search team."  
  
"How are we going to fight back? (Coughs) We don't have the Gundam!?"  
  
"But there's the other one. They call it, Double X."  
  
"Is it supposed to be a upgrade of the MK-X?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Back at the Xoron main base in California, Gen. Chang gets the word of the transport ship being shot down.  
  
"The transport that was carrying the Gundam has been shot down? You are joking, right?" said Gen. Chang questionably.  
  
"Yes, sir. It was all me" said Avian.  
  
"You couldn't do that!" he said with disbelieve.  
  
"I fired a tracker bomb out of my machine gun and let it go back to its transport. When it was up in the sky I set it off."  
  
"Smart soldiers we have with us Xorons. I will report this to his Excellency, and recommend promotion."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"And yes, go and get a scout team and get the scraps of the Gundam and bring it to me. We might can make a Gundam of our own."  
  
"Yes sir! Will do immediately!"  
  
Back at the crashed transport, the crewmen try to rebuild their ship and also stay waiting for the enemy.  
  
"That new Gundam is probably our only hope. We have two D-Fighters aboard but that won't do good without the Double X" said the pilot talking to Sam. "You're the only experienced pilot, that's knowledgeable of the Gundams, so we need you to pilot it."  
  
"Will do, sir. I ask one favor of you. Let my friend pilot one of the Destroyer Fighters."  
  
"Ok, that's agreeable with."  
  
A faint voice came from the other side of the ship. "Radar up!"  
  
"Good" said the pilot. He turned back to Sam. "We'll tell you when they are coming."  
  
"Ok, sir." Sam walks away and goes over to where Steve is. The medic onboard is helping him with his head. "You ok, yet?"  
  
"I'm good. Nothing but a scratch!" he said.  
  
"That was a torn muscle. If you would of hurt it just a bit more, it would have been very serious" said the medic.  
  
"Hahaha!" said Sam.  
  
"Not funny." Steve gave a huge glare.  
  
"Anyways, Steve you think you can pilot yet?"  
  
"Yeah, i'm in next-to-perfect condition. What you want?"  
  
"There is no other mobile suit to pilot, but we need you to pilot a D- Fighter, if you want. We can always get someone else to pilot it."  
  
"No way, they will!!! I'm going to do it, duh. What you think I am, a lazy bum?!" screamed Steve.  
  
"Well yeah." Steve gives a big glare at Sam. "Geez.don't look like that. It scares me."  
  
Another voice came up from the other side of the ship. "We got bogies!!!! 5 Dominion suits and 1 Zulu suit coming strait for us. It's probably a recovery team."  
  
"Why would they send one of their most powerfulest suit, the Zulu, in a recovery team?" questioned the pilot.  
  
"I don't know. Probably an ace."  
  
"Most likely." He climbs up on a piece so every one can hear and see him. "Listen up!!! We got a Xoron recovery team coming in. They got some tough suits, so be prepared. Sam, get into the Double XX. That'll be are only defense. Steve, you get a D-Fighter, and Mailliaux get the D-Fighter. Do you get me clear???"  
  
"Yes sir!!!" said everyone aboard.  
  
Sam runs over to the wire that goes up to the Gundam XX. He turns it on and he starts going up to the middle of it and climbs into the Gundam. "This is almost like the MK-X. Hope it acts like it." The truck that is holding the Gundam on it moves outside. The driver inside says, "Your good to go!"  
  
"Alright!" Sam pushed up the joystick on the Gundam and moved it up into the upright position. "How bout we play hide-and-go-seek?" He flies the Gundam behind the transport and kneels where he can't be seen. Then, he pulls out his beam saber.  
  
In the mobile suit, Zulu, surrounded by 5 Dominion suits, sits Avian; flying is Zulu forward toward the transport.  
  
"Master Avian, there is the transport, in front of us."  
  
"Ah-ah!!! So the Gundam is destroyed!!!" shouted Avian for is victory.  
  
"Sir, two D-Fighters coming out of the transport."  
  
"They want battle, eh? Bring it!"  
  
"Sam, you'd better come some time!!! They got a good load of suits" said Steve. "Ahhh!!! Here they come! Die you bastards!!!" he said while he fires his cannons at them.  
  
"Just a second. Wait.wait!"  
  
"Hurry!!!!"  
  
Mailliaux goes to head on the Zulu but Avian takes out his saber and cuts it in half.  
  
"Mailliaux!!!!!! Noooooo!!!!!" said Steve.  
  
"This is way to long!!!!" Sam got his Gundam and went up in the air.  
  
"What?!?!?!?! It's the Gundam!!!!" said one of the Xoron pilots.  
  
"But!!!! But!!!! I destroyed it!!!! Blast!!!!! I will have to kill him again!" said Avian angered.  
  
Sam came down with his beam sword strait down a Dominion suit and landed on the ground. It exploded, and he put his beam saber out and took out his shield. He flew through the smoke and started shooting his vulcan. "Die!!!!"  
  
"Ahhh! They had 2 Gundams?!?!? That one is way different!?!" said Avian. "At least there is only one, let me kill it now, personally." He charged toward the Double X.  
  
"Ah, you want to kill me?! You are so desperate." Sam takes out beam rifle and shoots a huge shot at the Zulu. It hits him, a direct hit.  
  
"But...I.... can't...die! I am...defeated" said Avian slowly. Then the Zulu exploded and Avian died.  
  
"Ha!!! Hey Steve, I got the Zulu."  
  
"Great!!! Now lets just hold them off!!!" said Steve.  
  
Sam took out his beam saber and charged at a Dominion. He swung down then across. But the other one came up behind him, and her turned around and slashed him in half. They both exploded.  
  
"All enemies, destroyed!!!" said Sam.  
  
"Good work, return to the transport!" said the pilot.  
  
"Yes sir!" Sam flew his Gundam into the transport right after Steve. 


	4. Episode 3: The Hero of us all

Episode 3: "The Hero of us all"  
  
(Short chap, don't kill me!)  
  
Sam, Steve, and Mailliaux went to stop the Xorons from the transport, Sam in the Gundam Double X, and Steve and Mailliaux in the two D-Fighters. But unfortunately, Mailliaux was shot down. Sam and Steve made it back, and it started to pour down rain.  
  
Outside of the transport, sits the grave of Mailliaux Antoine, friend of Sam and Steve, and fellow mobile suit pilot, as well as fighter.  
  
"I'll kill 'em Mailliaux!!! You hear me? I'll kill them!" yelled Steve. He started to cry put wiped the tears off his cheeks. Sam came up to Steve and started talking to him. "It's ok Steve."  
  
"No it's not! He died! It's all my fault!!" said Steve.  
  
"It's not your fault. You should put the blame on me. I attacked to late. I could of saved his life."  
  
"The fault is mine. You can't change that!" he yelled as he walked away and back into the transport. Sam kneeled down next to Mailliaux's grave. "I'm sorry, Mailliaux. I failed us all didn't I." He looked up. The rain came down harder. One tear came down Sam's face. "You are the hero of us all."  
  
Just a little chapter of Mailliaux's death and burial and all that stuff. Hey I was bored so I wrote a small chapter. Review...please? Thanks. 


End file.
